I'm Just A Girl
by kiss and tell xo
Summary: When the unthinkable happens to 15 year old Lorelai, she turns to her friend, Luke for help. [i own nothing, bub] JAVAJUNKIE


Fifteen year old Lorelai walked into Stars Hollow High, a place she's been going too, for over one and a half years. It was a second home to her, a place she enjoyed going to, a place she wish she could spend every moment. Some may think that as odd, someone wishing they could never leave school, but to Lorelai, school was just a place away from home she could go everyday for a few hours. Sure, she didn't enjoying learning, tests, and homework, but she loved her friends, teachers and the town the school was located in. Stars Hollow.

Lorelai walked towards her locker when she was stopped by her group of friends. Lorelai hung out with the same three people since she walked into Stars Hollow high for the first time last year as a freshmen. The foursome were inseparable and did everything together.

"Hey." said Sookie St James. "Nervous about the history test?"

"Of course." said Lorelai. "I've been studying for three weeks and I still don't know anything.."

"But you're still gonna get an A." said Jackson as if it was the most common thing.

"Am not. I honestly don't know the difference between the Roman empire and Hartford." The group laughed slightly. "Don't worry. You'll do fine." cheered Sookie. "You always do."

Lorelai smiled and looked at Luke. "Tell me Luke. Is the test as hard as it sounds?"

" Ah, not really. I took it last year and it wasn't anything special. The teachers make it sound like it's the test of the century, but in reality, its just another exam."

Luke was a junior with Jackson, while Sookie and Lorelai were sophomores. Everyone always questioned why Luke, the star track runner would hang out with Jackson and two sophomores, but Luke always gave them looks that told them that nothing was different and Jackson, Sookie and Lorelai were just as fun to hang out with as any other popular cheerleader or quarterback.

"Yeah, teachers tend to do that." smiled Lorelai. "So, are we doing anything after school today. Please say yes, Emily has her DAR friends at the house this afternoon, I can't bare going to another meeting with all her friends tugging at my curls saying I'll make a grand addition to the club oneday."

Luke laughed. "Yeah sure. Any thoughts?"

"Well I have to go help my mother prepare dinner." said Sookie. "So I really can't hang out late. Why don't we go get ice cream or something."

"Sounds good. I heard they opened a new ice-cream store outside of Woodbridge. I could give us a lift there." said Luke.

"Ah, yes. I have plans." smiled Lorelai as she closed her locker and started off to her first period class.

"Hey wait up." called Luke. Lorelai turned around and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I'm going this way too."

"Lucky me."

Luke grinned. "So, did you watch the Bananarama concert on TV last night?"

Lorelai turned to Luke. "Yes, it was amazing. I'm so glad it was broadcasted live. I'm still pissed I wasn't allowed to go. So, did you catch it?"

Luke laughed. "Me? Yeah right. No, Liz had it blasting until eleven."

"What? Too macho to watch a simple concert?"

Luke smiled. "Yeah, you know me."

"I guess so." Lorelai smiled back. "Well, I'm in here." Lorelai pointed to the classroom the two just past by.

"Oh. Alright, see you."

"Bye Luke."

Lorelai walked into her Algebra 2 class and sat at her desk. Everyone who knew Lorelai's group of friends, knew that Luke and Lorelai were closer the then other two. They were always seen walking each other to class, and Luke was always seen staring at Lorelai from across the hall. Other students always wondered why they never acted and started a relationship.

"Lorelai, please pay attention."

"Hmm?" Lorelai lifted her head from the palm of her hand and looked around the classroom.

"Lorelai." sighed Mrs. Cornell. "Have you taken any notes?"

Lorelai looked down at her blank notebook paper. "Um..I haven't gotten around to it just yet.."

The class giggled slightly.

"Lorelai. See my after class."

Lorelai sighed and rested her hand back on her palm.

When the bell rung, the class nearly ran out to get to their other classes. In Stars Hollow High, you didn't have much time to hang around between bells. It was either, waste time getting your books and be late to class, or, rush out of every class, run like a madman thru the halls and get your class with a minute to spare. Lorelai slowly got together her belongings and walked up to the teachers desk.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Lorelai. I've noticed a change in your grades these past few weeks.."

"I'm sorry."

"I just don't want to see your 4.0 slip." smiled Mrs. Cornell.

"It wont. I promise."

"I hear your in the top four percent."

"Yes mame."

"Thats a great honor. You should be very proud."

"I am." smiled Lorelai.

"Keep it up Lorelai, and pay more attention in class."

"I will. I'm sorry again."

Lorelai walked out of her math class and looked at the clock. She had exactly fifty seconds before the late bell rung.

Lorelai quickly swung her bag around her shoulder and zipped through the hallway.

"Move, move..ah, sorry." yelped Lorelai as she bumped into every living soul in the hallway.

"Watch it!"

"Sorry..." Lorelai reached her locker and quickly did her combination. "Come on, come on."

The locker opened and she grabbed her Physics book out with ease. Lorelai closed her locker and ran up the stairs to her classroom. While Lorelai was running in the hall, she heard the late bell ring.

"Oh are you kidding?"

Running seemed pointless now so Lorelai continued walking down the hall till she reached her physics class. When Lorelai opened the door, the classes attention was all on her.

"Miss Gilmore. Why are you late?"

"I had to speak with Mrs. Cornell."

"And she did not give you a pass?"

"No sir." said Lorelai, out of breath. "May I please take my seat. I'm about to pass out."

Luke, who was sitting in the back of the room, laughed slightly.

"Er..yes Lorelai. Sit down, quickly." said Mr. Straggly.

Lorelai took her seat. She was right in back of Tod Marks, he always smelled of BO and french food. He's shirts always had pit stains, even in winter. His hair always looked dirty and don't even get Lorelai started on his acne. Also, she was right in front of Luke. Lorelai never told anyone, but to her, Luke was always classified as prefect. Sure, some knew Lorelai had a crush on Luke, but when asked, Lorelai always denied, even when they would add that Luke liked her too. What would happen if they started a relationship and it went sour? Their friendship would be ruined and Lorelai just couldn't risk that. Their friendship meant so much to her. Lorelai's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Luke whisper in her ear.

"Everything okay?" Luke's breath in her ear sent chills up and down her spine.

Lorelai turned her head slightly around and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Luke gave Lorelai a half nod and averted his gaze towards the blackboard.

When the final bell of the day rung, the four friends met by Luke's fathers truck and all hopped in. Sookie and Lorelai in the backseat, while Jackson sat up front with Luke driving.

As the truck drove down the highway, the four friends blasted the radio and the car was filled with Lorelai and Sookie's terrible singing to the Go-Go's song on the radio.

"Come on Lukey, I know you know the words." said Lorelai.

"The day I sing along to a Go-Go's song is the day you stop drinking coffee and watch a baseball game."

Jackson laughed. "That my man, will never happen."

A few minutes later, Luke pulled up to the small ice-cream shop. The four friends piled out of the truck, Lorelai nearly running up to the doors.

"Geeze, the ice-cream isn't going anywhere." said Jackson is amusement.

"I'm just dying to try the mocha mocha coffee buzz."

Sookie walked up next to her friend and opened the door. "I've been wanting to get my hands on the Orange Sherbert, myself."

"What about you Luke?" asked Lorelai as she walked up to the counter.

"Just give me a plain chocolate."

Sookie and Lorelai gave Luke a stare.

"What?" asked Luke confused.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "I'll have the mocha mocha coffee buzz, she'll have the Orange Sherbert, and he'll.." Lorelai shifted her eyes towards Luke. "He will have the double oreo crunch with a cherry."

"Lorelai, you know I wont eat that crap."

"I'll have the same!" shouted Jackson. "It sounds good."

Lorelai walked over to Luke and handed him his ice-cream. "Come on Luke. Try it."

Luke rolled his eyes and licked the cone. "Its not..that bad."

"See, I know my ice-cream." Lorelai picked the cherry off his cone and plopped it in her mouth.

Sookie grabbed Lorelai's arm. "Don't look now but that creepy kid Christopher is here."

"Oh no." sighed Lorelai. "Why don't we make a quick exit."

The pair moved behind Jackson and Luke when Lorelai felt someone tug on her arm.

"Hey Lorelai. Its me Chris."

Lorelai cringed and turned around. "Hey Chris. Wow..I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah, I'm here with my friends." he pointed to the group of people sitting at the table.

"Oh, yeah look at that." Lorelai looked back and forth and then back at Chris. "Well I gotta be going. Luke needs to get his father's truck back, don't you Luke?" Lorelai turned to Luke and saw him eating his ice-cream, not paying attention. "Luke.."

"Huh?"

"We have to get going now don't we." Lorelai stressed.

"Oh, yeah..we need to get back."

"Well, Lorelai, I hope I see you soon." Chris grinned.

"Mmhmm, alright bye." Lorelai ran out the door, nearly dropping her ice-cream.

(next day)

Lorelai sat in her room after school the next day. She was just about to finish writing in her diary when she heard her mother call her name from the bottom of the staircase.

"What?" asked Lorelai back.

"Come down here please."

Lorelai sighed and closed her diary and walked downstairs.

"What?" asked Lorelai as she saw her mother and father sitting in the living room. Her father, as always was drinking a vodka and had the paper by his side, and her mother stood over his shoulder, as always.

"Sit down Lorelai."

Lorelai did as she was instructed. "Whats going on?"

"Your aunt Mildred died this afternoon." when the couple saw no expression or emotion on their daughters face, they decided to go further. "My great aunt." explained Emily.

"Okay." said Lorelai.

"Okay?" asked Emily.

"Mom, dad..no offence, but I've only met aunt Mildred once.."

"Lorelai, she's sent you a check on your birthday since you were three."

"Oh. Nope still don't remember."

"Well, Lorelai, we're going to London for her funereal this weekend. You'll stay here of course, with Jena."

"Jena?"

"Yes. Jena." said Emily.

"Mom, you fired her last week."

"Oh.." Emily looked at Richard.

"Its Heidi now mom."

"of course." smiled Emily. "You'll stay with her."

"Mom, she doesn't speak English. How am I supposed to.." Lorelai suddenly broke out into a grin. Living with a maid, who doesn't speak English for the whole weekend could actually not be such a bad thing. "Alright."

Emily and Richard nodded and continued what they were doing.

* * *

**hey, thats the first part. hope you liked it. I'll update soon, I promise. Tomorrow. **

**Tell me what you think.**

**oh and aren't you sad Gilmore is ending? i'm so upset, but for some reason, I think its time. **


End file.
